


I heard that you were talkin' shit

by Shaish



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little serious, Bucky in panties, Crack, Gen, Humor, I can't even, M/M, Mostly funny, Panties, Tattoos, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some crack, some serious, a little pink lace, and some Gwen Stefani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard that you were talkin' shit

The mission was going fine.

It was the tenth Hydra base in three weeks and it was going almost like clock work. The amount of agents vary from the rest, like they all do (but if there was one thing Hydra did well it was _abundance_ ), the layout was a little different, the specific _purpose_ of it was more ‘research’ and less ‘safe house’. But it was going fine.

Until the bomb went off.

Steve’s pretty sure that at that point Clint would say, “ _Until the The Fire Nation attacked_ ,” if he were here, but Bucky’s been stable for a week and he gets a, “ _Certain therapeutic pleasure, Stevie,_ ” out of clearing Hydra basis, so he’s taken up the sniper position.

One minute, he’s got Bucky in his ear, complaining about debris, “ _Gettin’ in places it damn well **shouldn’t**_ ,” and the next, it’s silent.

“Bucky?” Steve asks into his comm, pushing himself up from where he’d been blown back who knows how many feet, rubble scattering this way and that. “Bucky? _Buck_.” Nothing. Steve grunts. “ _Sam?_ ”

“ _I’m looking_ ,” Sam replies, voice steady and tone lacking the good humor it had at the start of all this. He knows Steve only uses his name during a mission when he’s worried.

“ _Got sights on him_ ,” Sam says after a few minutes, Steve waiting, impatient with worry, “ _Hydra’s got him. Dragging him off towards the other other end of the factory_.”

“Copy,” Steve replies, taking off at a sprint. His heart’s pounding in his ears, and not because of exertion.

\--

“ _Who currently owns The Winter Soldier_ ,” a voice demands from the other side of the large machinery Steve’s snuck his way up to. All of the squabbling voices quiet down to talk it over. There’s the sound of familiar grumbling (though it sounds more like he’s barely awake, so they _had_ to have drugged him) and then the voices go silent, the sound of clothes rustling shortly after.

Silence.

“ ** _What is this?_** ”

“It looks like-”

“Is the weapon wearing _pink lace?_ -”

“I am familiar with this,” another voice cuts in, “It is a practice used on common whores in this country.”

There’s more grumbling, and Steve can just barely make out a, “ _Not common_ ,” with what sounds like a smirk in the words before there’s more shuffling and then the sound of a sharp slap. Steve holds himself still.

“It means nothing. Captain America has no claim over our propert-”

Steve steps out then, shield on his right forearm.

“ _I heard that you were talkin’ shit_ ,” he says loudly, and the group of men holding Bucky half up between them all whip around, expressions all varying levels of confusion and guns going a little off aim with it. Bucky lets out a loud, dazed snort.

Steve takes advantage of their confusion and throws his shield.

\--

He tightens his arm around Bucky’s waist as they shuffle out of the factory to meet Sam, leaving the whole thing a burning, smoking pile behind them. Bucky’s listing heavily into his side and his eyelids are barely open, left arm like a dead weight thrown across the top of Steve’s back, but it’s fine. He’s just glad that Bucky’s safe, and he’s more than capable of bearing the weight (and not just the physical).

“Can’t believe they called me a common whore,” Bucky grouses, a little slurred. Steve snorts.

“Yeah, you’re at least a fancy lady,” he jokes back.

Bucky sends him a tired, sideways look and then lets half of his weight drop for a minute just to make Steve stumble.

Steve grunts but manages, and after a few moments Bucky goes back to trying to support himself (with help).

“You’ve been watching too many tv shows,” Bucky complains, when they both know better. Bucky’s the one that got him to watch _that_ one in the first place.

Steve smirks. “Well. She was _a ghost, too_.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. Kind of.

“Maybe,” he says, “But I’m pretty certain she wasn’t wearing pink lace.”

“Pink lace?” Sam asks, surprised, because of course they’re just close enough for him to pick _that_ up. And _only_ that.

“Uh,” Steve says dumbly. Bucky smirks.

Bucky half turns, still graceful even drugged to high hell, and pulls the back of his black combat pants down with a thumb (it takes him three tries, but he manages it). Sam’s eyes widen and then he turns around to make for their quinjet, strolling as casual (if a little quickly) as possible.

Steve gives Bucky a look after he turns back around, but Bucky just keeps his smirk on his face and burrows a little into Steve’s side, dramatically batting his eyelashes up at him as quickly as he can (which isn’t quick at all. Or entirely coordinated). Steve snorts and rolls his eyes.

“I really didn’t need to know he got your name tattooed on his back end,” Sam says to Steve on their way back, “Or that he wears _pink lace underwear_. _And don’t think_ I forgot that you quoted Gwen Stefani in the middle of an op.” Sam points a finger back at him briefly where he’s sitting in the back next to Bucky.

Clint, who’s on speaker, bursts out laughing, somehow managing to sloppily sing, “ _And you didn’t think that I would hear it,_ ” in the sassiest tone Steve thinks he’s ever heard.

Bucky just starts whistling the song from his right and keeps going the whole way back, still pressed into Steve’s side.


End file.
